Goku and the Dragon Final Copy
by Kyuuketsuki Freak
Summary: Just a one-shot.


**Dragon Ball Fan Fiction**

**By Kyuuketsuki**

"Uhhhhn." A low rumble emitted from the dragon's chest as he rolled over on the rock he used as a bed. He rolled over and onto his feet, stretching his wings. The dragon, in truth, was only a bit taller than a young boy, though he thought of himself as majestic. His scales shone, but only because he made them every evening before he slept. Otherwise they were a dull bronze. He was proud of his bronze color, though. They matched his eyes!

Peering over at a pool of water that had formed in a dip in the ground nearby, he examined himself. _What a vain dragon I am,_ he mused to himself, though couldn't care less how right he was. The dragon trudged outside, his stomach yelling out in protest of not having much food. He hadn't hunted in ages. "Gah… what tedious work," he whined to no one in particular. With a frown the best his scaly face could manage, he looked around. Nothing.

"I'll just have to look around more," he sighed to himself and began prowling the area. Nothing. How could he find nothing? With all the plain around, and trees sheltering creatures from the blazing sun, he still found nothing. How frustrating it was!

The dragon let out a cry of distress, grumbling. What a bad day. To make things worse, he stubbed his foot on a rock. He was being clumsy, too! There was no way he could go back to face his relatives next time they visited. He could imagine it now.

He was thinking about how things would go when he'd have to talk about his hunting trip later. The dragon would have no story at all! It was so frustrating. He scowled at his reflection in a pond. So many ponds! One would think it had rained. Blasted rain. The young dragon hated rain, it got everything wet. Go figure. He kicked at the water angrily before stalking off. He was about ready to give up soon, when he thought of something. Fish!

His face fell momentarily as he thought about it again. _Fish_. Oh, well. Anything was better than nothing. He trudged to the nearby lake that ran through the area to the ocean. Fish were always swimming through the area.

Once at the lake, he began clawing at the water. He never was a good fisher. The dragon scooped a sharp claw through the water, trying to grab anything. He was astonished to find a little boy crawling out of the water. What was a little boy doing around there? And stranger yet, he had a _tail_. A tail? Surely the dragon was seeing things.

Mirage or not, the dragon wanted to go after the little boy. His stomach made him do strange things. He sneaked up on the boy, ready to claw at his head. At the last moment, the boy laughed amiably as he saw his shirt lying on the ground.

Oh, yes, did I forget to mention what this little boy looked like? Despite the tail, he looked like any ordinary little boy. It was plain to see due to the lack of clothes. His shaggy black hair hung down the sides of his face, limp with water. The way he walked, he seemed to waddle at times when he was merely ambling along. It was because of how chubby the little boy was. His fingers, his cheeks, his little tummy that liked to peek out from under his shirt, all portrayed how much he loved eating.

The dragon made a face at him as the little boy's bare bottom stuck up in the air, a swishing tail protruding from (where else?) the tail bone. The boy laughed again as he found a bug and pounced on it. The bug squeaked and dropped dead as he snapped at it, biting one of the wings off. The dragon looked at him wide eyed. How did a boy have such skill?

"_Goku, that's gross,_" the boy laughed, using a voice that a little boy would use to mock a maternal figure.

"Goku, hmmm?" the dragon mumbled with a small grin. "I'll get you yet, boy." The boy seemed not to notice, though, as he slipped his shirt on over his head and grabbed the fish that he had caught.

"Now, time to eat!" Goku declared, biting into the raw fish as it wriggled around in his jaws. He spat it out after a moment. "Oops, forgot to take the scales off… or the head… or cook it." He laughed at himself and set about the job of cleaning the fish. Maybe then it would taste better. Out of his pants pocket, which he had yanked on with much difficulty, Goku skinned the fish and sliced the heads off each one. He could feel the bones crackling under his knife as he decapitated the heads, letting them roll out into the sand of the lake's bank.

"Rolly polly fishy heads," Goku sang to himself with a grin, watching the eyes roll around in the sockets. He stuck a stick up into the necks of each of the fish to keep a hold of them, and put them over the fire. "I can't wait!" he exclaimed, excited for more food.

All the while, the dragon watched from a distance as the boy spoke to himself and worked at the food. His mouth dripped as he salivated, the scent of cooking fish wafting to his nostrils. He couldn't wait until he caught the boy.

The dragon watched still as the boy devoured the food within moments. All that was left were scrapes of flesh and bones. Goku belched loudly and sighed with a happy laugh.

"Ahhh, that was good!" he commented, patting his stomach. Within moments, he fell back into the sand, asleep. The dragon rubbed his claws together as he plotted. He approached the boy and swiped at him. Too bad. The boy… he what?

Goku got up and began sleepwalking around. "Food… food," he chanted like a zombie, his hands held out in front of himself as though he _was_ a zombie. The dragon scrambled back and sat in some bushes, thinking to himself.

A few minutes later, he shot up with a yelp. In his sleep, Goku had gotten a hold of the dragon's tail and bitten into it. The dragon scrambled away whimpering, and Goku still didn't seem to awaken. Rubbing his poor tail, the dragon hid behind a tree. With an evil grin, he sneaked off to do evil things.

The young dragon smirked to himself as he looked over his first trap. A classic, but sure to work. Hopefully the boy would fall for it. At first glance, one would see a bunch of straw and a banana. That's exactly what it was, though it hung over a pit. The dragon was so sure of his plan.

Along came Goku as planned, and he spotted the banana. The monkey-tailed boy looked pleased with his findings and ran toward the fruit. He jumped over the pit, though snatching the banana on his way. With a laugh of delight, he sat to munch on his reward.

The dragon stood nearby looking displeased with what had happened. "Dang it…" He frowned and walked off to prepare the next trap.

The day wore on, and, trap after trap the dragon still couldn't catch the little boy. Frustrated, he was about to give up. With a resigning sigh, he headed back to his cave. He didn't much care for the idea, but he grabbed some fruit on the way. The dragon had taken too much, trying to drown his disappointment in food, and left a line of it behind him.

Young Goku, loving food, found the trail. With a few 'ooh's of delight, and a couple happy laughs, he followed the trail, all the while eating it. There he discovered his predator, the dragon.

"Ooooh," he commented, staring up in wonder at the dragon. In surprise, the dragon leaped up and roared loudly, lunging after him.

Goku jumped in surprise as the dragon's sharp claws came within centimeters of his face. He gasped as he fell back, his hands scraping painfully across the rocky ground below him. With a yelp, he scurried away, trying to escape the dragon. Running as fast as he could, the dragon persisted to chase after him.

"Go away!" the young boy pleaded, getting various scratches and whatnot across his skin. One of the scratches even looked like a little 'X' across his side as he dashed through the foliage. As he ran, he felt the dragon's claw catching on his pants, tearing them. It made a loud ripping noise, bursting through the air like his feet through the anthills.

"Stop running, you little runt!" the dragon growled, dashing forward even faster. His pathetic excuses for wings flapped furiously, though did little more than make him look goofy. He was sensitive about his wings, though, and one shouldn't call them goofy. That's just mean.

The dragon felt triumph as he had Goku cornered and tired out. He too, felt worn from the long run across the island. At least he had won. Goku peered nervously around, wondering where he could go. He felt trapped. Cornered. Like a sitting duck.

Then he saw it. His was to safety. Possibly the only was to survive. Nearby was a little den in the boulders nearby. He dashed into the hole as the dragon tried to catch him.

"No!" The dragon jumped up and down in anger as Goku stuck his tongue out at him. He frowned in distaste as dirt landed on his tongue, though. Not near as good as food.

With a frustrated sigh, the dragon stalked off to sit resigning in his cave once more without a meal.

**Alternate Ending **

Goku saw the trail of fruits left by the dragon in its despair. With a grin, he ran after them and began snatching them up. The boy was like a bottomless pit with how much he could eat. "Dum dee dum dee dum…" He hummed happily as he ambled along, munching on his findings.

"A cave…?" he thought aloud, noticing it in the difference. With a nonchalant shrug, he continued on, scooping up whatever fruit was in his path. He grinned happily as he walked along. The findings of fruit couldn't get any better; he didn't even have to work for the meal.

On his way into the cave, he could tell something was odd. There was the smell of fire, and something strange cast shadows bouncing off the cavern walls. "Huh?" He peered around, trying to find out what exactly was different. "Ooooh." Peering up, he saw a large dragon standing in his way, a pile of fruit next to him.

"Hah hah!" he cried in delight, bounding over to the fruit. It never occurred to him that the dragon might want him for a meal "Hey, Mister, can I have some?" he asked, looking up with a goofy grin pasted across his face.

With a grin of his own, the dragon replied calmly, "Of course, little boy…" He noticed the child's stomach protruding from his too-small shirt, implying that he had been enlarging all the while. Delightfully, he watched as the boy ate and ate and ate until the pile had disappeared. How could such a young human decimate such a large pile? It was larger than the boy was!

With a gleeful grin, the dragon lashed out and snatched the boy. "Ahah! And now you're my meal!" he laughed evilly, grasping him tightly. Goku shouted out fearfully, struggling for his life. "Let me go! Let me go!" he shouted, pounding his chubby little fists against the scaly claws.

The dragon, pleased with capturing the little boy, wrapped him up in some vines that he had recently gathered. Don't ask me why, they were just lying around. Goku squirmed and tried to get away, but failed. The dragon carried him along through the cave until he found a stove. There was a little wire snaking into the ground nearby. Nobody knows where the electricity is from, though no one cares to ask.

Shoving Goku into the oven, he sat back with a satisfied grin. Soon, he'd have a hard-earned meal.

A while later the oven timer dinged, ringing pleasantly in the dragon's ear. He grinned again and walked over to the oven, opening it and pulling out the crispy little boy. "Mmm." Sitting down at the table, he bit down and began on his meal.


End file.
